Mon petit prince
by CharlotteOfraises
Summary: Ma première fic sur Thor. OS. En quelques heures, Loki change de mère. Les pensées de celles-ci face à ce petit prince jotun devenu prince d'Asgard.


**Bonjour à tous ^^**

**J'ai décidée de me lancer dans une fic sur Thor ca me démangeait depuis un moment.**

**Voici donc ma fic , centré sur « les deux mamans » de Loki**

**j'espère que cet OS vous plaira**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Je ne possède rien tous est à Marvel**

XxxxxxxxxxX

_Dans les ruines de Jotunheim, après la bataille contre l'armée d'Odin_

« -COMMENT CA IL N'Y ETAIT PLUS ?! » hurlais-je dans ce qui restait du palais de Jotunheim.

« -Je l'ignore ma reine... quand les Asgardiens sont repartis... le temple était vide... » murmura un garde jotun, qui préféra sortir immédiatement de la pièce sans attendre ma réaction, qui aurait pu lui être fatale, s'il était resté dans mon champ de vision.

Je m'écroulais sur le sol et ma servante tenta de me soutenir. Je ne pouvais rester longtemps debout, il n'y avait même pas un jour que j'avais accouchée. Que j'avais mis au monde mon fils, mon premier fils...

Mais il était si frêle, si faible... Il était né pendant que la bataille faisait rage au dehors. Ma grossesse avait été tellement difficile et finalement j'avais été récompensé de mes efforts par un enfant qui ne survivrait même pas dans les conditions extrême de Jotunheim, encore moins en temps de guerre.

Il avait poussé ses premiers cris au moment où son père se faisait battre par le roi d'Asgard. Mais il était si petit... Trop petit pour un géant des glaces... J'eus beau insister pour le voir, les médecins refusèrent.

« -Dans quelques heures il sera mort ma reine... » m'avaient-ils dit.

Mais j'étais la reine de Jotunheim jusqu'à preuve du contraire et, sans Laufey, c'est à moi qu'ils doivent une obéissance totale. J'ai finis par t'avoir dans mes bras mon tout petit prince, aussi petit qu'un bébé d'Asgard ... Tu pleures, tu meurs de faim et je pleure avec toi... mais tu as trop peu de force pour te nourrir. Tu bouges si peu, tu t'accroches à la vie comme un naufragé sur son radeau, mais la vie, mon enfant, elle veut te quitter... Et je te berce contre ma poitrine, les derniers efforts d'une mère pour te soulager, puisses-tu te souvenir de cet air que je te chante quand tu seras dans l'au-delà...

Mais il a fallu partir, les soldats d'Odin approchant dangereusement et massacrant tout sur leur passage: femmes, enfants, bébés...

Mon petit prince, tu n'aurais pas survécu à un tel départ précipité... Alors j'ai couru avec toi jusqu'au temple, et te déposa sur les marches. Là j'attrapais tes petits mains et les embrassait avec ferveur car c'est là que nous nous quittons mon enfant. S'il existait, quelque part dans l'univers, des esprits plus grands et plus forts que les jotuns , que les asgardiens, que tous les êtres qui vivaient parmi les branches et les racines de l'Yggdrasil, puissent-ils t'accueillir et prendre soin de toi, comme je n'ai pas pu le faire...

Les gardes se font massacrer devant le temple mais je ne peux me résoudre à partir , à te laisser seul dans le noir mon petit prince qui n'avait même pas encore de nom...

Et pourtant c'est le cœur lourd, les yeux embuées que je t'ai laissé là... priant pour qu'aucun asguardien ne te trouve.

Mon tout petit, qu'ai-je donc fait ? Que vont-ils donc faire ces asguardiens avec le fils de Laufey ?

Car les marques sur ton visage ne trompait personne. Tu étais bien de la lignée royale de Jotunheim. Odin allait faire un exemple de massacre avec le fils de son pire ennemi. La mort douce de mon enfant, de mon petit ange allait devenir un bain de sang par ma faute.

On avait annoncé à Laufey la mort de son fils peu après sa naissance. Il n'avait rien dit, pas même un mot pour moi, qui ai perdu le fruit de mes entrailles quand lui perdait une armée. Non, roi de Jotunheim, tu préfères rester seul, à panser tes plaies et ton orgueil blessé. Un fils qui ne peut pas te venger ça ne t'intéresses pas. Tu préfères ruminer ta vengeance et ta haine et la perte d'un enfant, de ton premier-né ne t'affecte pas. J'aurais bien l'occasion de t'en donner d'autre...

Il ne restait qu'à moi, Farbauti, que mes yeux pour pleurer. Pleurer le fils que j'ai offert à la mort sur un plateau d'argent. Le fils que je ne reverrais jamais, massacré par les chiens d'Asgard.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

_Dans le palais d'Asgard, chambre royale, après le retour d'Odin_

« -Chuuut mon enfant ne pleure plus... » murmurais-je au petit bout que je tenais dans mes bras.

Un bébé... C'est un bébé qu'Odin me ramène de sa campagne contre Jotunheim. Le fils de Laufey.

« -... notre fils désormais. » m'a-t-il dit avant d'aller voir les guérisseurs.

Au début j'ai eu peur... Un jotun, prince d'Asgard ?... Mais comment ne pas vouloir protéger un enfant si fragile? J'ai dû déployer mes efforts pour le faire manger sans qu'il ne se fatigue. Il serait mort si Odin ne l'avait pas ramené ici... Qui pourrait croire que ce trésor, à la peau blanche comme neige et aux yeux vert est en réalité une de ces créatures que le Père de toutes choses à combattu ?

Il pleure beaucoup. Sait-il qu'il n'est pas chez lui ? Non j'en doute... De toute façon il est désormais chez lui ici à Asgard. Je le serre dans mes bras et le berce doucement.

« -Tu est mon petit prince. Mon deuxième petit prince... »

Et je lève les yeux vers Thor, endormi sur les genoux de sa nourrice, encore si jeune lui aussi. Un petit frère, rien ne lui fait plus plaisir...

Je les vois déjà grand tous les deux, deux fiers princes d'Asgard... Les princes Thor et...

Je baisse les yeux vers son visage. Un prince sans nom ?

« -... Loki, déclarais-je. Tu seras Loki , fils d'Odin et de Frigga. »

Dès le lendemain toutefois, les mensonges vont commencer... En effet, comment annoncer la naissance d'un prince alors que je n'étais pas enceinte ? Alors que je n'espérais même plus avoir un autre enfant après Thor ?

J'annoncerais que j'ai caché ma grossesse, à cause de la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon. Je lance un regard tendre vers Loki, qui s'est finalement endormi.

J'élève l'enfant plus haut vers la lumière pour le voir... Mon fils , mon nouveau fils... Mon petit prince...

XxxxxxxxxxX

**Et voilà j'espère que ca vous à plu**

**J'attend vos réactions avec impatience ^^**

**A bientôt :)**


End file.
